i know i'm a crook,
by aisainasai
Summary: Satu lagi interaksi manusia yang sukses dilakukannya hari ini. —pre-Hannibal/Will; a/b/o dynamics. ooc.


[but it's all because i really like you.]

 **disclaimer:** "hannibal" (c) bryan fuller, nbc; based on characters by thomas harris.

 **warning:** ooc keterlaluan. au. a/b/o dynamics. pre-hannibal/will.

 **sinopsis:** satu lagi interaksi manusia yang sukses dilakukannya hari ini.

 **note:** saya ngaku alasan saya suka a/b/o itu karena pair ini, dan saya rasa kalo ga bikin ffn dengan pair ini dilengkapi dinamika a/b/o, hidup saya ga tuntas sebagai shipper yang suka menistai banyak fandom :')

.

* * *

.

Hari itu ia memulai dengan: "Aku tidak membenci identitas yang kumiliki."

Suaranya terdengar pelan—seperti berbisik—dengan intonasi tenang yang kontrolnya seolah sudah ia kuasai setelah melalui percakapan ini ratusan kali dalam hidupnya. Tetapi meski demikian, Hannibal dengan mudah memilah suara yang dikeluarkan menjadi puluhan keping spektrum perasaan manusia, dan amarah, serta jengah terdengar mengambil andil besar dalam kalimat itu.

"Aku juga tidak membenci statusku, _Dokter Lecter_."

Ia juga dapat mendengar sarkasme dan penolakan dari kalimat itu—Will membenci statusnya, hanya saja ia terlalu lihai dan cerdik dalam menyembunyikannya. Ia tidak akan secara gamblang mengucapkan kedengkian yang dimiliki pada _orang-orang yang memiliki status lebih berkuasa di atasnya._

Itu kalimatnya—seandainya Will mau merumuskan perasaannya dengan kata-kata—tetapi yang bersangkutan belum mengetahui itu.

Bukan kalimat yang akan Hannibal gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan dimana ia—Will—berada saat ini dalam sudut pandang si psikiater dengan wajah ramah namun memiliki hati yang busuk.

Hei, kenyataan.

Ia punya empat di basemen, mungkin catatannya bisa mengingatkannya untuk membuangnya sesampainya sesi ini selesai.

Ia tidak ingin membuat Will sakit dengan membuatkannya makanan dari daging yang tidak segar kan.

 _Apa?_

"Apa kau menyukai pekerjaanmu, Will?" ia bertanya. Wajahnya yang datar tanpa emosi membuat lawannya sulit membaca ekspresi emosi yang ada di hati psikiaternya, tetapi hal itulah yang justru membuatnya nyaman berada di sekitar orang ini.

Hannibal—sekali lagi—menulis nama pasiennya di buku catatannya.

Lalu menggambar hati-hati kecil di sekeliling deretan huruf itu.

 _Ah, cinta dimasa muda_. Batinnya, bercanda dengan dirinya sendiri, tipikal psikopat pada umumnya, tenang saja. Ia psikiater, dan ia mendeklarasikan dirinya tidak gila—ah tidak, ia gila. _Gila asmara._

….

 _Berapa umurmu, Hannibal?_

"Jujur? Aku membencinya." balasnya setelah ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Tapi hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini—menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, menangkap orang dengan niat buruk terhadap nyawa orang lain." ia melangkah mendekati kursi dimana si kanibal dalam selimut—bukan secara harfiah—duduk.

Tenang. Tenang. Hannibal berusaha menyikapi gelagat Will dengan kalem—meski taruhannya adalah harga dirinya dalam bentuk sebuah buku besar dengan tulisan nama orang yang telah menjadi obsesinya, berulang-ulang ditulis dalam berbagai ukuran, tinta pulpen, dan gaya alfabet yang tidak konsisten—satu hal yang sama, semuanya ditulis sangat rapi dan elegan. Hal lainnya yang sama; bentuk hati, dan 23-an lembar sketsa objek fantasinya dalam berbagai pose tidak pantas berbatasan dengan erotis. Semuanya tersebar di dalam buku bersampul tebal itu.

Saat agen FBI itu sudah cukup dekat dan memiliki potensi untuk mengetahui rahasianya, ia segera membalikkan halaman buku itu. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan mengitari kursi Hannibal, lalu kembali melangkah ke sisi lain ruangan.

"Lalu Jack?"

"Jack?" ia tertawa—tawa halus setengah tidak sopan yang membuat Hannibal meringis, tetapi ia tidak berkata ataupun merencanakan apapun untuk membawa Will ke meja makannya. "Ia baik, kurasa."

Hannibal menahan tawa akibat candaan yang ia pikirkan. _Mungkin ke tempat tidur lebih nikmat._

Hush.

"Maksudku, ia keras—tetapi ia tidak menjadikan ini—" merujuk pada statusnya, "—sebagai jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan." Hannibal, sekali lagi, merasa _pasien-calon-pengantinnya_ akan melanjutkan perkataannya, membalikkan halaman bukunya, hendak menulis puisi. "Atau berusaha memanfaatkan kelengkapan biologis yang kumiliki sebagai sesuatu yang… tidak kuinginkan." matanya menerawang. "Tidak seperti beberapa orang yang kutemui, kau tahu?"

Hm. Ia tidak bisa memakan Jack dalam waktu dekat sepertinya. Will masih lebih menyukai Jack hidup dan bernapas. Ia harus mencoret nama Jack keluar dari daftar.

Hmm….

Setelah mencerna kalimat Will, ia berhenti menulis, ujung pensil di tangannya patah dengan tidak bersuara. "Ingin bercerita?"

"Eh? Tidak, tidak." ia berhenti sebentar. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "I-itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Cih. Jual mahal. "Will," mulainya. "apapun yang kau ceritakan padaku tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini." ia menutup bukunya, menampilkan keseriusan dan kesungguhan. Kesungguhan untuk menghabisi siapapun yang memiliki niat jahat pada Will. "Lagipula, aku menganggap kehadiranmu disini bukan sebagai pasien, tetapi sebagai seorang teman. Dan aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu dengan tidak menepati perkataanku."

"Uhhh…."

"Kau memercayaiku kan, Will?"

"Em, ya, kurasa." ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu segera duduk di kursinya. Hannibal tidak melepaskan matanya dari Will. "Tapi kurasa kami tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Will."

"O-oh, um, kurasa ia tidak bermaksud, tapi ia sering memanggilku dengan nama-nama." ia menyilangkan kakinya, tanda ketidaknyamanan. Meski psikiaternya tahu akan hal ini, ia tidak meminta Will untuk berhenti, karena ini _penting_. "Ia tahu statusku. Kurasa karena aku sering membeli obat disana. Terakhir kali aku pergi membeli obat, ia mengajakku ke hotel dan memberikanku nomornya, kau tahu? Kurasa ya, aku sedikit tersinggung. Tapi tidak apa-apa… kan?"

Jadi… apoteker?

Ia tidak menekan isu ini lebih dalam lagi karena pikirannya sudah menyusun tempat perkara baru yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Jack dan kawan-kawannya.

Dasar kanibal berbulu domba.

.

* * *

.

Ia bukan penguntit mesum, tenang saja.

Kau tahu kan, ia hanya khawatir.

 _Tentu saja ia hanya khawatir._

Sangaaat khawatir hingga sampai terjadi dimana ia mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke rumah pasiennya dengan perlahan-lahan, ditengah malam, saat pasien tersebut telah tertidur lelap di atas ranjan—

—tunggu dulu kemana Will.

 _Tenang, Lecter. Jangan kehilangan postur dirimu._

Ia melihat salah satu anjing yang Will miliki berlari menuruni tangga, diikuti dengan anjing-anjingnya yang lain. Semuanya menyalak ke arah pintu keluar.

Hannibal melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke rumah minimalis yang dimiliki rekan kerjanya, hendak mencari kotak obat-obatan tempat ia menyimpan segala hal yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyamarkan identitas—status yang dimiliki biologinya. Juga obat-obatan lainnya—kau tahu, yang biasa, obat sakit kepala, obat tidur, yang seperti itulah.

Saat ia menemukannya, dan melihat botol-botol plastik dan berbagai kemasan plastik—resep dokter dan bukan—tertata rapi, ia membuang beberapa konten botol obat-obatan yang dianggapnya berpotensi merusak kesehatan temannya, lalu mengisi botol yang sudah dikosongkan itu dengan kapsul lain yang dosisnya termaksud dalam kadar yang tidak membahayakan.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Will?" panggilnya, pelan. Ia menunjukkan kehadirannya kepada khalayak kosong. Matanya mengamati seluruh penjuru, hendak mencari sosok yang dicari. Tetapi semakin dicari, semakin ingin ia menenggelamkan dirinya ke ranjang yang dipenuhi aroma lembut dari—

….

Siapa yang meneleponnya di jam yang sangat tidak pantas seperti ini?

Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hannibal meraih telepon genggam yang ada di sakunya. Ia melihat deretan nomor yang tidak asing lagi.

 _JACK._

Kalau saja Will tidak menyukai atasannya yang satu ini, mungkin Hannibal sudah menyajikannya di meja makannya sebagai hidangan utama kencan pertamanya dengan Will.

"Halo, Jack." ucap si kanibal, kalem, meski kini langkah kakinya melebar karena Will tidak dapat ditemukan dimanapun. Suara di ujung telepon menghela napas—tidak sopan—sirene ambulans terdengar sayup-sayup di belakangnya.

"Hannibal." kata suara itu, ragu.

 _Oh Will._ Pria itu menghentikan kegelisahannya.

Tunggu, "Will?"

Dimana ia?

"Ya, dengar. Kau ingat saranmu di sesi terakhir untuk mengurangi pekerjaan lapangan? Untuk mengurangi apa yang kulakukan bersama Jack? Aku tidak melakukannya." suara itu gemetar ketakutan, ia gelisah, dan tawa gugup setengah hati terdengar seperti sarkasme yang ditujukan bagi dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa lain kali aku harus mendengarkan saranmu, dokter."

Hannibal tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Aku—aku tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi." ia dapat mendengar Will menghela napas frustasi, dan Hannibal sedikit menautkan alisnya. _Huh, penuh kejutan seperti biasa, Will tersayang_. "Dengar, Jack—a-aku tidak tahu, _Hannibal, aku tidak tahu_ —kau harus kemari, Jack—"

"Will." potongnya, saat kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan lawannya di ujung sambungan sudah tidak terdengar memiliki arti.

"Maaf." tarikan napasnya berdecit. "Bi-bisakah kau… kemari?" _Menemaniku?_

Tidak terucap, tetapi Hannibal bisa memahami implikasi yang dimiliki kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Will; ia selalu bisa memahami Will, bahkan lebih. "Tentu saja."

.

* * *

.

Untung saja Paman Jack tidak tewas dalam kejadian itu, kalau ia benar-benar tewas, mungkin saja Will sudah kembali menjadi pertapa di rumahnya yang jauh dari struktur lingkaran sosial bernama masyarakat, dan—mungkin—seandainya ia menerima tamu, Hannibal tidak akan syok saat mengetahui Will sudah bisa memahami bahasa anjing dan telah _bersatu dengan alam_.

Dan karena Jack tidak tewas, sekali lagi Hannibal bisa perlahan-lahan merakit ulang psikis pasiennya yang sudah rapuh menjadi bentuk ideal yang ia inginkan. Menasihatinya untuk tetap membantu Jack di FBI adalah permasalahan mudah.

Dua bulan setelah Jack nyaris terbunuh-tapi-tidak-jadi—entah apakah Hannibal harus mengadakan perayaan atau malah bersungut karena ini—ia mempersembahkan karya seninya yang terbaru, pada Jack dan kawanan FBI-nya yang sangat tidak kompeten (tentu saja itu hanyalah opininya).

Will keluar dari tempat kejadian perkara dengan wajah masam.

Huh.

Hannibal segera menghampirinya, lalu dengan telaten berdiri di belakangnya, mengekor kemanapun ia pergi—mencari Jack—ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana otak orang ini bekerja.

Itu, atau ia ingin melihat _sesuatu yang lain dan sangat tidak sopan_.

Saat ia menemukan Jack—setengah membentak setengah mengomel kepada Zeller dan Price—pria itu menatap Will, dan Hannibal, lalu menghela napas. Matanya berkilat, menaruh ekspektasi yang tinggi pada pria yang memiliki wajah paling masam.

"Ini ulah Ripper." mulainya perlahan. Jack segera mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menjerit _'wow-surprise'_ , ia tidak puas hanya dengan satu kesimpulan paling jelas yang ditarik Will. "Ia… ehm, bagaimana meletakkannya dengan kata-kata—"

"Jatuh cinta?" _padamu~_

 _Ewh._

Will segera melemparkan kerutan alis pada psikiater-merangkap-babysitternya—kata-kata Price. Beverly menggunakan kata _chauffeur—_ hei, Hannibal memang selalu bersedia menyetir mobilnya untuk mengantar Will kemanapun Jack meminta. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Jack mengulang pernyataan Wi—Hannibal.

"Ripper. Jatuh cinta."

"Tidak, bukan jatuh cinta—psikopat _tidak_ jatuh cinta, Jack." matanya ia tujukan pada rumah kaca tempat pembunuhan itu terjadi, ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, kata yang seharusnya mudah ia raih—namun ia tampak kebingungan; seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya teralih. "Ia… ia terobsesi pada sesuatu… _seseorang_."

Hannibal tersenyum tipis.

Pasiennya menghela napas, ia mengusap matanya yang kelelahan di balik bingkai kacamata hitam.

.

* * *

.

Ia masih mengingat pemandangan yang ia jumpai saat malam hari dimana karena keteledoran _beberapa orang_ , si pelaku berhasil meloloskan diri dan mendapati tangannya dengan sebuah pistol. Kemudian meletuskan beberapa tembakan asal untuk melukai beberapa agen yang masih mengerumuni lokasi pembunuhan terakhirnya. Berujung pada satu peluru yang nyaris mengenai Will Graham yang saat itu baru tiba di lokasi.

Untung saja Jack segera menyadari keberadaan bahaya yang mengancam nyawa agen terbaiknya—dan, kalau seorang psikiater tertentu mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Will saat ia bekerja pada Jack, mungkin saja nyawa Jack juga terancam—dan akhirnya, Will selamat, ia selamat (dari amukan Ripper, tentu saja itu menang-menang, kan?)

Beberapa minggu setelah itu keadaan menjadi lebih tenang dari biasanya—tidak ada Ripper, tidak ada pembunuhan abnormal, tidak ada kejadian-kejadian spesifik yang menaruh mental Will ke dalam stress. Jadi, selama beberapa hari ke depan mungkin ia bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya.

(Ia mungkin harus diam-diam berterima kasih pada Ripper yang tidak _kumat_ selagi ia membutuhkan istirahat dalam permainan kejar-kejaran mereka.)

Hari itu Hannibal—sebagai _calon pacar_ yang baik—berniat untuk datang mengunjungi Will saat ia selesai mengajar untuk mengajaknya makan siang saat seorang _beta_ bernama Beverly Katz menahannya di perjalanan. Wanita itu memberikannya senyum teramah yang ia miliki.

"Jadi, Will, huh?" mulai Bev. Tidak jauh dari sana Zeller dan Price mengintai keduanya seolah-olah mereka siap membunuh Hannibal seandainya ia menyentuh si wanita bersurai hitam. Hannibal tidak segera membalas untuk basa-basi menanyakan apa maksudnya—karena, ayolah, ia tahu apa yang Beverly ingin katakan—karena ia yakin Beverly masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan sungguh tidak sopan baginya kalau ia memotong apa yang ingin Nona Katz katakan padanya.

Wanita itu mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Lecter, kau temanku, aku temanmu—"

 _Sejak kapan kita berteman?_

"—dan Will teman kita,"

Okay, ia tidak akan menyangkal itu—tetapi hubungannya dengan Will adalah _lebih dari teman_ (belum) dan Nona Katz sangat tidak sopan dengan memberikan asumsi yang salah kepada hubungannya dengan Will.

"Jadi, yang ingin kukatakan…." ia menarik napas panjang, di belakangnya ia dapat melihat Zeller dan Price melangkah mendekatinya. "Kalau kau menyakitinya… kami tidak akan melihat opsi lain kecuali membunuhmu."

 _Tunggu dulu—siapa yang sebenarnya adalah pembunuh berantai di ruangan ini?_

Ketiga orang itu mulai mengeluarkan aura layaknya sekumpulan pembunuh berantai—meskipun itu tidak membuat Hannibal mengambil langkah mundur, tapi tetap saja ia masih sempat dikejutkan dengan sisi lain rekan kerja Will yang sangat… um, cerah dan berawan.

Ia dapat merasakan mulutnya menggoreskan senyum. "Tentu saja itu bukan niat yang saya miliki kepada Will." namun mata mereka masih terpaku ke arahnnya dengan tajam.

"Pegang kata-katamu, Lecter."

Ia diam untuk beberapa saat. "Tentu saja."

Will akan sedih kalau ia kehilangan tiga temannya, jadi ya.

.

* * *

.

"Hannibal?"

Will melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan untuk mengusap matanya—ia masih tidak boleh menaruh stress yang berlebih pada Will, jadi untuk minggu ini ia tidak akan _restock_. "Apa yang kau… um… lakukan disini?" ia membereskan mejanya, wajahnya ia tundukkan supaya kontak mata tidak terjadi dengan si psikiater.

Beberapa orang yang semula masih berlama-lama di ruangan segera pergi, dan Will berterima kasih pada mereka. "Hanya mengunjungi teman." balasan atas pernyataan itu adalah Will yang mengangkat sedikit wajahnya yang bersemu merah, dan matanya yang bertemu dengan Hannibal segera ia palingkan—ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah mendengar apa yang dikatakan psikiaternya.

"Rekan kerja, Hannibal—kau… kau bukan… kita bukan teman." ucapnya, sedikit terpaksa; Hannibal dapat mengetahui kalau ia tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang ia katakan, namun pikiran rasionalnya membuatnya—memaksanya—mengatakan demikian.

Hannibal tidak langsung membalas; ia membiarkan kesunyian merambat perlahan-lahan di antara mereka selagi Will memasukkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke tasnya. "Sungguh, Will?"

Pria itu menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang harus ia keluarkan—ia semakin ragu. "Ya,"

Jawaban itu membuat Hannibal tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama, di kediamanku, Will?" tawarnya, dan ia dapat melihat Will sedikit kehilangan posturnya. "Dengan begitu, kita dapat saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Ia berbalik sebelum sempat pergi. "Baiklah." katanya, sedikit terbata-bata—dan wajahnya yang merah padam tidak membantunya sama sekali— _ia tidak ingin datang tetapi ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Hannibal._

Tetapi senyum di wajah Hannibal semakin lebar saat Will melangkah pergi menjauhinya.

Satu lagi interaksi manusia yang sukses dilakukannya hari ini.

.

* * *

.

"Bev."

"Hey, Will. Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

"Um—Hannibal mengundangku kerumahnya."

Beverly berhenti menulis.

"Untuk makan malam—jangan salah sangka."

Ia menghela napas. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya, dan kau juga tahu aku tidak ingin terikat dengan alpha,"

"Will—kau temanku; katakan apa maumu. Jangan malu-malu."

"Kau ingat saat kau mengatakan padaku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya?"

"Hmm, ya."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa yang kau sarankan—"

… _Ia memang bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah melakukan saran dari orang lain._

.

* * *

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** ok sebenernya awalnya saya sempet ngira saya bakal nulis ini sampe kurang-lebih 5k tapi yeah, saya nyelesaiin ini saat saya nulis di fandom hamilton dan saya udah sedikit ga sreg sama tulisan saya yang ini—but saya harus nyelesaiin ini


End file.
